


Someone

by fairlead



Category: I Am In Eskew (Podcast)
Genre: Trans David Ward, coming out fic because im having feelings, projects onto david ward projects onto david ward projec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlead/pseuds/fairlead
Summary: Surely, David thinks, surely, the City must know?
Relationships: David Ward & Allegra (I Am In Eskew)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Someone

Surely, David thinks, surely, the City must know?

Surely it must know by now. It must, or he must assume it does. He cannot go with the hope that somehow it is somehow still hidden, no matter how much he wants to, when the number fourteen is dogged on his steps. 

If it does not know, by some fluke, it will know soon. 

David likes Allegra. She is funny and charming and she can _see_ and they have constructed a secret language of shared glances and meaningful looks and careful comments- each a desperate question of _do you see it too?_

They performed for the City and it's chalkthings with their leering eyes and masks and they bowed and they lived. Brushes with horror in the City are everyday, but to survive such a hunt? There is a bond there.

On a logical level, David knows it will be fine. On a logical level, if it is not fine then he shouldn't be wasting his time with her in the first place. On a logical level, David is counting his breaths in a careful pattern.

On a physical level, he can feel his heart- a rabbit trapped in his ribs. 

“Allegra?” 

They're working across from each other, sitting in the small eating area of his apartment. It's a weekend, but work still needs doing, spreadsheets and graphs and the other strange flotsam that the City requests. 

The click-clack of her fingers on keyboard stops as she looks up. 

He could dodge. Say _nevermind_ or _do you want some coffee?_ Maybe the City doesn't know. Maybe things will go wrong here. 

Maybe this is a crack in the world and he is calling Allegra’s attention to it, dooming them all. 

But then again, maybe not. 

“I’m transgender.” 

A pause, and David internally winces while looking down- anywhere but her eyes- while a small part of him remarks incredulously, _how does someone even respond to that?_

“Okay,” Allegra says. She sounds caught off guard, but not angry or disgusted. 

“Thank you for telling me,” she says and he hears the scrape of her chair on tile as she stands. David doesn't look up, not yet, but a soft and comforting hand rests on his shoulder. 

She leans into him, an awkward half-hug that is so deeply comforting in the way only an awkward half-hug can be. He leans into her, relaxing slowly. 

He is not alone. If the City does finally leverage this against him, he has someone. David basks in the thought, a small secret thing hidden and tucked away.

Maybe this, at least, will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> eskew lives in my head rent free
> 
> david is trans i mean did you Hear his thoughts about loosing his body in ep 30. did you hear them
> 
> find me on tumblr as @trans-archivist and @fair-lead


End file.
